country music and healed hearts
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: Margo and Antonio have to work on a report on country music star Brad Paisly for music class but Antonio is being less than helpful at first... NOT MARTONIO Guest starring Bill Cipher
1. Chapter 1

**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE THIS TIME I WILL BE DOING A REQUEST THAT I RECIEVED ON MY LAST DESPICABLE ME ONESHOT. THE GUEST WANTED MARGO AND ANTONIO**

 **TO WORK ON A REPORT FOR MUSIC CLASS ABOUT BRAD PAISLEY AT FIRST I WAS NOT SURE HOW TO DO THIS BECAUSE I AM NOT A FAN OF THE MARTONIO PAIRING BUT AFTER LOOKING UP A FEW SONGS I CAME UP WITH TWO IDEAS ONE MARGO**

 **AND ANTONIO BECOMING FRIENDS AND TWO A CAMEO FROM BILL CIPHER THE MAIN**

 **VILLAIN OF GRAVITY FALLS. DUE TO HOW LONG THIS WOULD BE IF I MADE THIS JUST A**

 **ONESHOT I BROKE IT UP INTO A TWOSHOT I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND. ALSO IN THIS CHAPTER BILL SINGS PART OF COWBOY CASANOVA BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD AND**

 **PART OF HERE COMES GOODBYE BY RASCAL FLATTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEM I DID**

 **NOT COPY AND PASTE ANYTHING I TYPED THE LYRICS OUT BILL SINGING IS IN ITALICS**

 **I DO NOT OWN DESPICABLE ME OR BILL CIPHER BILL CIPHER AND GRAVITY FALLS BELONGS TO DISNEY AND DESPICABLE ME BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

Margo was in music class and she was about to be assigned a partner to help her with a report

she had to do on Brad Paisley a country music star. Her teacher put the paper that

would show who she would be working with and to her dread the name on the paper was none

other than Antonio Perez the boy who broke her heart a few months ago. Margo was still bitter

over being cheated on and the thought of spending a second with him made her want to throw up.

After class Margo practically begged her teacher to give her another partner but she refused so

now Margo was stuck waiting for Antonio to show up at her house. Luckily for Antonio Gru and

Lucy were on a date, Agnes was at a sleep over and Edith was at soccer practice, Edith wanted to

use her ninja sword on the boy after Margo spent a full night crying in their room so at least there

would be no murder in the house. Margo waited for thirty minutes for Antonio to show up and

when he finally did she glared at him and said "Your late." Antonio looked at her in a flirting way

and replied "I only wanted to be fashionably late for you dear." Margo gagged in response and let

him in. Antonio looked at the unusual home and said "Nice place." Margo groaned in reply and sat

down at the kitchen table with the family laptop and said "Okay the report is on Brad paisly so I

think we should look up some of his songs since I don't really listen to country much. Antonio

smirked and replied "Whatever you say love." Margo's face grew red and she angrily said "Don't.

Call. Me. That. EVER AGAIN! Antonio was so startled by Margo's scream that he fell out of the

chair he was leaning then glared at Margo and snapped "What is your problem!?"

Margo then snapped back "Oh I don't know how do you think I should feel after you cheated on

me with some other girl!"Antonio then replied "You mean Beatrice so what?" Margo then got in

Antonio's face and yelled "When you date someone you don't go dancing with some other girl!"

Antonio then yelled back "Yeah so what I've done it enough times before!" Margo was getting

furious now she was about to say something when Antonio rudely said "Wait a minuto is that why

your idiot father froze me!?" POW! Margo punched Antonio in the face knocking him out cold,

she then ran to the bathroom with tears in her eyes. Antonio opened his eyes and looked up to

see he was back at his old home before his dad was sent to prison and he moved to his mom's

house. He then looked around and said "Was I dreaming?" suddenly he heard someone singing

" _You better take it from me that boy is like a disease"_ When Antonio turned he saw that the one

singing was a nacho chip with legs arms one eye and was dressed as the monopoly man?

Antonio was too confused to speak the nacho chip kept singing. " _He's like a curse he's like a drug_

 _you get addicted to his love he's a good time cowboy casanova leaning up against the record_

 _machine_ " The strange creature then said normally "And his name is Antonio Perez!" The talking

triangle then turned to Antonio and said "Hey kid welcome to the mindscape name's Bill Cipher,

how ya doing?" Antonio managed to say "W..Where am I, what are you!?" Bill then sighed and

replied "Weren't you listening we're in your mind and I am a being of pure energy from the second

dimension!" Bill said that last part dramatically, he loved to brag about his powers. Antonio then

thought over this information and asked "Why am I here?" Bill chuckled and answered "Because

your ex knocked you out cold bout time too." Antonio then muttered "I knew she was crazy."

Bill then turned red in anger, his cane appeared in his hand, he wacked Antonio on the head

with it and yelled "HOW DARE YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER OR WHAT SHE'S BEEN

THROUGH, THAT LITTLE GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH THINGS I WOULDN'T WISH ON MY

WORST ENEMIES!" Bill then went back to normal and he said "Take a look into this 'crazy'

girl's past for a moment." an image of Margo at age six was shown on Bill Antonio looked at it

confused, he was about to ask why Bill showed him this when Bill said "Margo is not Gru's birth

daughter she is adopted, her parents were murdered by a super villain named Cypher when she

was only six years old. She and her sisters then got sent to an abusive orphanage where they had

to live for years without love all they had was eachother." the image then changed to show Margo

Edith and Agnes in Miss Hattie's boxes of shame Antonio was shocked he had no idea Margo

went through all that. Bill then said "Then one day Felonious Gru came along and adopted them,

originally he only wanted to use them as pawns to help him in his scheme to steal the moon but

their love changed him." The image then showed Gru giving up the moon to protect his daughters

from Vector and then Margo telling Gru she love's him. as the images played Bill said "I'll never

understand you humans, why someone would give up their dreams for someone else, for love..I

wish I could." Antonio was very sad about what he said to Margo she didn't deserve that. Bill then

looked at the boy and said "You want to know what can happen when you break someone's heart

look up Whisky Lullaby by Brad Paisly, you do have a report to do. Suddenly the room started

spining and Antonio and Bill were suddenly falling from the sky Antonio screamed in terror but Bill

just laughed and said "It's funny how much of a scaredy cat you are, well.." Bill then started to play

his cane like a quitar and he sang _"Here comes goodbyyyyyyyyyye ohhhhhhhhhh!"_ Antonio then

shut his eyes waiting to hit the ground but it never happened, his opened wide and he realized he

was in Margo's house, on the floor his nose hurt from were Margo punched him but all and all he

was fine. The boy then sighed with relief and said "Thank goodness it was just a dream." Antonio

then noticed that there was something written on his right hand it read The dream was real Bill-

Antonio's eyes widened when he noticed a message on his wrist PS. look what I did to your other

hand. Antonio then looked and saw that on his hand was a turkey drawing and on his palm it read

Look a Turkey! Antonio then rolled his eyes at Bill's strange sense of humor when he saw written

on his wrist was THIS IS NOW A TWO CHAPTER STORY CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON.

 **IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER WEIRDMAGEDDON BILL MANAGED TO SURVIVE HIS ERASING BUT WAS HUMBLED BY THE NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCE AND NOW JUST WANTS TO UNDERSTAND WHY HUMANS ACT THE**

 **WAY WE DO. THE THING ABOUT MARGO'S BIRTH PARENTS IS AN OLD IDEA I HAD**

 **FOR A FANFIC I WAS GOING TO WRITE IT BUT NOW I AM NOT SURE IF PEOPLE WOULD**

 **LIKE IT THE THE IDEA WAS WHAT IF THE GIRLS BIRTH PARENTS WERE KILLED BY A SUPER VILLAIN CYPHER (WHO HAS NO RELATION AT ALL TO BILL) WAS SEEN BY MARGO SO HE TRIED TO KILL HER BUT SHE GOT A HOLD OF HIS PLASMA GUN AND**

 **ACCIDENTALLY SHOT HIM HE MANAGED TO SURVIVE AND WANTS REVENGE AT FIRST I WANTED TO WRITE THE STORY BUT IM AFRAID IT WOULD BE TOO DARK WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO PART TWO OF COUNTRY MUSIC AND HEALED HEARTS. WHISKY LULLABY BELONGS TO BRAD PAISLY ALL RIGHTS GO TO HIM AND I DID NOT COPY AND PASTE ANYTHING I TYPED THE LYRICS OUT, DESPICABLE ME BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT AND BILL CIPHER AND GRAVITY FALLS BELONG TO DISNEY PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

Antonio was officially having the worst day ever. First he acted like a total jerk to Margo then he got

knocked out and met some weird talking triangle and learned about Margo's sad past and now he

was standing outside the bathroom trying to apologize to a very upset and stubborn Margo. "Margo

please come out I just want to talk." Margo glared at the door, she was still very upset at Antonio

and had no plans on talking to him anytime soon. "Go away Antonio I'm not talking to you!" Antonio

blinked and replied "Umm. you just did." Margo facepalmed and said "Just go away!" Antonio

sighed and replied "Okay I'm gonna go work on the report now and when you want to talk I"ll be in

the other room." Margo said nothing in reply so Antonio walked over to the laptop it was on

youtube. Antonio then remembered something Bill had said _"You want to know what can happen_

 _when you break someone's heart look up Whisky Lullaby by Brad Paisley."_ Antonio now knew what

to look up, he typed in the song name and the song started to play. _"She put him out like the_

 _burning end of a midnight cigarette she broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget."_

Antonio shivered the man in the song sounded so broken could he have made margo feel this way?

 _"We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time but he never could get drunk enough to get_

 _her of his mind until the night he took that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.."_ Antonio's eyes

widened in shock as he realized what happened the song continued. _"and finally drank away her_

 _memory_ _life is short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees."_

Antonio was nearly crying he never thought someone could hurt so much that they would...Margo

heard the song and it made her feel worse she decided to open the bathroom door to see what it

was she walked to the doorway and saw Antonio listening to the song, he looked sad? Margo was

very confused and quietly listened _"we found him face down in the pillow with a note that said I"ll_

 _love her till I die and when we buried him beneath the willow the angels sang a whisky lullaby la la la_

 _la la la la la la la la la."_ Antonio couldn't listen anymore he turned the song off, he then saw Margo

standing in the doorway. Margo and Antonio looked at eachother sadly Margo was the first to

speak. "That was a sad song." Antonio nodded his head and said "Yeah, listen Margo I'm really

sorry for what I did and said. I understand why you're mad and you deserve to be but could we start

over as friends?" Margo smiled and replied "I'd like that." Margo and Antonio worked together on the

project they looked up some of Brad Paisly's songs and found quite a few that they liked, Antonio's

favorite was I'm still a guy while Margo's was We danced by the end of the day they had enough

info for their report and on the due day they got an A+. Now Antonio was at Margo's house playing

board games with Margo and her sisters, Gru still didn't trust the boy but as long as he didn't hurt

Margo or date her then he was fine with them being friends but he insisted on at least one Minion

keeping an eye on them. Margo and Antonio decided to take a break and went to the living room.

Antonio smiled at Margo and said "We did a pretty good job on the project didn't we?" Margo

nodded her head and replied "Yeah we did,by the way sorry I punched you." Margo blushed a little

bit after remembering that she hit Antonio, Antonio smiled and replied "Don't be I had it coming."

Antonio then noticed something odd about Margo's shirt, on it was Bill cipher!? Antonio then said

"Uhh Margo what is the triangle thing on your shirt?" Margo looked confused but then looked at her

shirt and said "Oh that's Bill a character from a show I used to watch." Margo then giggled and

stated "He was my favorite character." For a split second Antonio was certain the other deminsional

triangle on Margo's shirt blinked. Meanwhile just outside Bill was looking at the two kids through a

window, Bill looked at the readers and said "I'm very protective of my fans hahahahaha!"

THE END?


End file.
